Remus Lupin's Secret
by Tigress-A True Marauder
Summary: Remus Lupin and Lily Evans are going back to Gryffindor Tower when Remus tells Lily what he really is. What is her reaction? Is it good or bad? No pairings mentioned! Read and Review!


Remus Lupin's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I leave that to author, J. K. Rowling. Though sometimes I wish I owned Fred and George.

Remus Lupin shot a look at his prefect partner, Lily Evans. "So how's friendship with James working out?" Remus asked her as they walked down the hallway to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Better than I thought it was going to be," Lily told him.

"Um, Lily," Remus replied. "There's one thing you should know. I don't if it'll enhance your feelings for James or not."

Lily stopped and looked at Remus. "What are you talking about, Remus?" Lily said.

Remus looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around especially Peeves. "What I tell you must stay between me, you, James, Sirius, and Peter, do you understand?" Remus asked her.

Lily nodded. "Yes, I do," Lily said. "What is it Remus?"

Remus narrowed his eyes. "I'm a werewolf," he said simply.

Lily stopped and looked at Remus. "So Severus was right," Lily said, "but I kept brushing him off last year since we are prefects. You didn't seem like a werewolf. Tell me what happened."

Remus didn't doubt that she was asking how he became a werewolf. "I was five years old or thereabouts when there was a werewolf outside my window. I was sleeping when I heard him come through my bedroom window and bite me." Out of habit he touched a scar on his upper arm. "He scratched me up some before my father came to my rescue. The werewolf left, and my parents immediately took me to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where they found out that I would turn into a werewolf on the next full moon and every full moon after. My parents took care of me every step of the way for years. My father saw that I had gotten the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. He immediately contacted Professor Dumbledore via owl, and he came to my home saying that I could be taken care of even during those days of the month. They built the Shrieking Shack and the Whooping Willow the month before term started. It's for my use for that time of the month."

Lily looked over at Remus. "So the Shrieking Shack isn't haunted?" Lily asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, it's not," Remus said. "It's for my use."

"James and the others know about this?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded. "Since halfway through Second Year," Remus told her. "Professor Dumbledore told me that I can tell them, and then a year later he told me trust my judgment on who I can tell."

Lily gave him a slow smile. "James has known about this since Second Year?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded. "All of them have," Remus said, "but they figured it out themselves. It's what James calls my furry little problem."

"So it's not a badly behaved rabbit you own," Lily said.

Remus shook his head. "No, I don't own a rabbit," he said. "There's also something else that you need to know."

Lily looked over at Remus curious. "I can't take anymore, Remus," she said. "James accepted you for what and who you are. I can't think what's better than that."

"James and Sirius figured out a way to became animagus," Remus said.

"Illegally, I take it," Lily said huffily. "That's more than another rule they've broken. That's a law."

"Lily," Remus replied, "they did it for me."

"For you?" Lily asked. "How?"

"When I told James, Sirius, and Peter what I am, they decided that they wanted to keep me company during the night of the full moon each month," Remus said awed. "Sirius found out in the book called A Month with a Werewolf that if people are in animagus form they can stay around a werewolf while they transform."

Lily stopped and thought for a moment. "They keep you company?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded. "They do," Remus replied. "They are the best friends I've ever had."

Lily nodded understanding. "I can see that," Lily told him. "I had no idea James had that much capacity for caring."

"More than you think," Remus replied.

Lily nodded. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked him.

Remus smiled. "Sure," he said easily enough.

"You know that incident with Severus before school ended last year?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded. "I gave James and Sirius a major lecture after that," he said. "They both felt guilty for hurting you."

"I'm not," Lily said. "You know Severus tried to apologize several times during the summer, I wouldn't even accept it. That was the last straw with Severus, Remus. My friendship with Severus was falling apart even before that. James didn't tell you that?"

Remus shook his head. "He knew?" Remus asked surprised.

Lily smiled. "James really does know the value of a secret," Lily said happily. "James was in the common room after I finally told Severus I was done, but I wanted to tell you that I was going to give it a year to be friends with barely any casualties before I decided if he's worth it."

It was Remus's turn to give Lily a slow smile. "He won't even know what hit him," Remus told her. "I won't tell him. I promise."

Lily smiled. "Thank you," she said, "but I do hope he's worth it. He's already asked me once already, but I'm going to keep to my promise."

Remus nodded. "Good for you," Remus said and hugged her. "I think, Lily, this will be the beginning of a fine friendship."


End file.
